Going Under
by XxLoomingTearsXSorrowWristsxX
Summary: A goffik and depressing story about a new Hogwartz teacher.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. A New Professor.

On a dark and stormy night a new teacher was traveling to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His name Is Akira Amon Vladislav Volaree Ashens and he just got the job as a Hair of Magickal Creatures professor. Akira is a half demon half vampire. He is tall and well built with palte white skin and scars all over his body (from self harm and wrestling with magickal creatures) he had sharp teeth and crimson red eyes which change to icy blue depending on his mood. From his stomoch down to his feet his legs were coverd in thick dark hair like the bathomet and people often called him The Devil man, he took it as a compliment. He also had a long thin tail also covered in hair and he would sweep it left and right when he walks around.

He came to Hogwards and entered the great hall. All the teacher were sitting up on a big golden table while the students were seperated into 4 rows each representing a Hogwards House.

Syltherin (which Akira was sorted in when he was young) which is where all the gothic alternitive kids go to, Griffindor which is where all the reps go to, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff which no one cares about.

Everyone stared at Akira, a lot of Griffindors stood shocked looking at the devilish man.

Maybe they were afraid because of his looks or maybe they were afraid of what he wore.

He wore a black gothic tuxedo with blood red corset stuff tied to it, a long black cape like Dracula, black pants with chains and pointy black leather shoes with skull buckles, he had a black leather belt with an iron cross on it.

"Hi everyone.! He said nervously.

A man with a big long beard and gray robe stood up from the professors table, he was the headmaster.

"Greetings, I am Dumbledore the school headmaster, everyone this is Akira Amon Volaree Ashens he is our new Professor and he will be teaching Hair of Magickal creatures." Everyone clapped as Akira made his way to the professors table. As he sat down he noticed all students clapped but the gryffindors, those fucking preppy basters he thought to himself.

The onces who clapped the most were the Syltherins, they were all supert goffik.

2 b continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. First class

Akira woke up feeling tired, he brushed his sharp teets and noticed his eyes changed color, this is because he felt really depressed. He turned on his vintage 70s FM radio and put a casset in it. He was listening to Bauhaus then Forever Slave while doing his morning rutine.

"Bale Lugosis dead, undead undead undead!" The radio sang as he put on his Akira put on a black Marilyn Manson shirt on which it said "Beautiful People", black camo pants and long black leather riding boots, his iron cross belt and a pentagram necklice. His tail swooped across the floor as he sang along to his favorite bands depressingly. He then took out a razor and slit his wrists a little. The blood came poring down and then he liked it because he was a psycho!

He came down to Hogwars stairs with his magic wand and he was off the class, he was ready to teach students about dragons.

In the mossy and brightly lit forest students sat on wooden chairs and placed their notebooks and quils on their wooden desks.

Akira brought a dragon egg to hatch for the class.

"Good Morning class, today wewill learn about dragons." He said loudly.

"But dragons are like… totally scary and stuff, lime omg." Said a stupid griffindor named Briteny. She had long gold blonde hair and under he cleak she wore a Miley Cyrus t-shirt.

"Shit the fuck up Briteny." Akira excreeted as he gave her a stern look. He then continued with the lesson. Some students were on their phones sexting and stuff.

"Oh I forgot." He said… "I forgot the fire seeds for the dragon to hatch under, does anyone know where I can find some?" Akira asked the class.

"Yea you can find some down in the potions class." A slytherin girl said.

"Thanks, ill be right back… and 5 points to Slytherin!" Akira ran off…

"That's not fair." Said Ariana and Katy and Briteny the preps from Griffindor.

2 b continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Snape the pedo

Akira rushed down to potions class but he got bumped by someone in the Hallway.

A tall bustygirl with pale skin and icy blue eyes stared at him all seductively. She had short ivory hair with pastel blue tips and black lip gloss. She had a black leather corset on and black and white striped pants on just like Beetlejuice and black heeled shoes with chain buckles on them. Akira blushed and fell on the ground, she gace him a hand. He noticed her nails were painted black with pentagrams on them.

"Hi my name is River Lindemann Manson Way but most people call me Satan." She giggled helping Akira ge tup.

Akiras tail wagged a little as he blushed. "Hi my name is Akira Amon Vladislav Volare Ashens."

"Hey are you a goth?" She asked smiling in a depressing manner.

"Yes I am." He replied.

"Met me down at the local Hot Topic down in Hogsmaid at 1pm." She winked and walked away sexilly.

Akira continued backt o the potions class.

"Hello professor Sn… OH MY SATAN!" He gasped.

There he was, preofessor Snap firmly grasong the boobs of a Hogwarts shtudent! He was molestering a girl!

"What the bloody hell are you doing!" Akira shouted.

He pulle out his magic wand and said:"Stupefy!"

Sname flew from the ground and fell on a desk.

"Rictumsempra!" The girl yelled with her wand and that totally stunned Snape into a coma.

"Hey are u ok?" Akira Asked?

"Yea, thanx." The girl smiled.

"Im Mina Norewynna Harker VonHitlerBluud."

2 b continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Hot Topic

Mina was her name and she was just molesterd by the filthy man Snape!

"Sname is just a muggle poser and he pretends to be goffik so he can get with girls like me, anyway hi, im Mina Norewynna Harker VonHitlerBluud. Im a half vampire."

"Youre a half vampire too? And you said you were a goth too?" Akira asked.

"Yea ofc I love listening to Bauhaus, The Cure, Marilyn Manson, Christian Death, Slipknot, Forever Slave, Delain, Amy Lee, Chiasm and Rammstein. I also looooove shopping at Hot Topic."

"Whoah really?" Akira gasped, he couldn't blieve hs eyes.

"Yea, I am a Slytherin after all." She flipped her hair sideways.

She wore a baggy black sweater with a pastel pinkish inverted cross printed on it, a black leather skirt with white pentagrams and hexagrams on it, a pair of fishnets and black shiny combat boots. Her hair was long and had a beautiful pastel violet color to it with dark purple tones at the edges, her eyes were violet too and her face was pale. She wore cheery pink lip gloss and black mascara with pastel violet eye shadow.

"You look amazingly vampiric." Akira said " 5 points to Syltherin." He continued… "Hed do u know where Hot Topic is around here?"

"Yea ofc I know where Hot Topic is, follow me."

Class was done for the day and Akira and his new friend Mina went down to HOgsmid where a lot of reps were. The preppy villages stared at them but they both gave them their middle fucking fingers and returned andgry looks.

"Come on its over here." Mina said. "Lets get out of the sunlight and get embraced by the darkness."

They walked threw a big medieval black door on which it wrote in blood red "HOT TOPIC" the widows were covered in cobwebs and behind them where lots of cool gothic clothes and band merch like Mcr shirts and Marilyn Manson backpacks and Bauhaus sachels. You could even buy a new Ebony magic wand there Which Akira already had.

They bought some blood and drank it. Then the door opened again and in came River!

"Hello Satan." Akira blushed.

"Hi, you must be the new Hair of Magickal creatures teacher, the old one Haggarid got fired for giving drugs to kids at the school, now hes just game keaper."

"Ha Ha. And what do you do in Hogwarts?" Akira asked nervously.

"Im the substitute Transfiguration professor, the old one Mrs. Mcgoggle head to go on leave for a whil because she suffers from menangitis and oldtimers."

"Ohhh…" Akira and Mina gasped.

"Hey guess what you guys." Satain said.

"What?" Akira replied.

"You see tat stage over there?" River pointed to a big stage outside.

"Im Till Lindemanns cousin and Rammstein is performing live tonight and I have VIP front row seats for 3. Who wants to cum?" She asked excitedly

"OMFG!" Mina and Akira gasped loudly! They were so going to cum.

"But you gotta dress the most goth." Satan replied.

"Don't worry teacher, we will dress to impress." Mina hugged Akira and they went shopping at Hot Topic. Akira couldn't blieve his first day teaching at Hogwards.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Da concert

It was the night that Rammstein was going 2 play at Hogsmaid tinight. Akira just got ready to go to the party and so did Mina.

He wore a black leather uniform with black leather breaches, a black leather coat and black leather boots, an iron corss around his neck and a black officers cap. He did his makeup as ususal, white foundation (although he was already pale) black eyeliner and black lipstick. He also decorated his uniform with goffik pentagrams and hexagrams.

Mina put on a black sweater that said "Good Chralotee" on it, black mini, ripped black fishnets, black combat boots and spiked blaack bracelets. She put on a pentagram necklice and pentagram earings.

They were redy to go and all they had to do was pick up Satan who was just outside Hogwards by herbology class. So they went down the hogwarts stairs gided with their dark lumos spell. They made it to herbology.

"He guys." Said satan. She wore a black dress with dark red corset stuff around th edges and the dress was revealing her clearage and a pentagram necklöace.

„Hey" Said Mina and Akira.

„Before we head off lets enter potions club and make one simple potion that will make us wasted af." She said. Akira nodded.

They entered the potions club at night and prepared the potion.

„1 rat tail, two wiggon tree barks and 16 inchanted weeds." The potion was made.

They drank the potion and got super drunk in moments later. Akira took Mina and Satan to is flying car.

It was a black voklswaged type IV with the licence platee was 666.

They rode off to the concert.

The group moshed to the epic gothic metal music.

„Da kommt er angerannt  
Mit der Fahne in der Hand

Mein Land  
Mein Land  
Du bist hier im meinem Land"

(I dont own da lerecs to dat song)

They sang and danced to the music they even met Madam Koock there too sho said Hail Satn.


End file.
